This invention pertains to compounds that inhibit Plk1, compositions containing the compounds and methods of treating diseases using the compounds.
Polo-like kinases (Plk's) are important in mitotic progression, and are therefore important for cell proliferation. For example, Plk1 is essential for the proper function of bipolar spindles and chromosomal segregation during metaphase of cell division. Plk1 depletion causes a defect in the attachment between the mitotic spindles and centrosomes, causing these cells to accumulate during mitosis then die. Because inhibition of Plk1 causes mitotic arrest, inhibitors of Plk1 have the potential to be cytotoxic agents that are useful for treatment of diseases of cellular proliferation, such as, for example, cancer.